thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Box
The box is where every single Thomas Wooden Railway item is stored before being opened and taken out of its packaging. Versions *1993: Thomas puffing on a viaduct in the background of the countryside with a Shining Time Station logo near-by. *1994-1997: Countryside with Thomas puffing by and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends-cloud. *1998-2000: Blue with a picture of Thomas and the Thomas The Tank Engine-cloud *2000-2007: Blue with different picture of Thomas and Thomas and Friends cloud. *2007-2010: Same as previous version with a newer picture. *2010-Present: Same as previous version with an image of a CGI Thomas and the updated Wooden Railway logo. Trivia *On the back of the box, there is info about the product from Learning Curve. *Each box includes a catalog which has all the trains for that year listed. *Until 2009, boxes had character cards, which were cardboard cards that tell about the character. All the numbered engines from 2011 with cgi faces have a character card. Gallery !Br2gHdwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-DcEvFItns1VBL1dgu)fTQ~~ 3.JPG|Thomas in box !Br2gLUgCGk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvGDZN,s6BL1dg4pJMg~~ 3.JPG|Percy in box !Br2gEm!!Wk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEvFBItW2KBL1dgn(Mmw~~ 3.JPG|Toby in box !Br2gOkg!mk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEvDZBlHeTBL1dhBKCJ!~~ 3.JPG|Daisy in box $(KGrHqYOKo0E33KcE(1BBOBUgeq6i!~~ 3.jpg|Wilbert in box WoodenOldStylePeterSam.JPG|Peter Sam in box 1993 Bill NIB.jpg|Bill in box 1992 Ben NIB.jpg|Ben in box 1993 Harold NIB.jpg|Harold in box !Br2gNNQBGk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEvLhr!FtiBL1dg808lg~~ 3.JPG|Sodor Bay Tugboat in box !Br2,yI!BGk~$(KGrHqEHCMEvDSFqPr+BL1dTuYfk!~~3.JPG|Elsbridge Station in box !Br2,pJ!CGk~$(KGrHqQH-DwEvE,kutZGBL1dT,dHS!~~ 12.jpg|Family of 4 in box !Br2,WtgBWk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEvCDnrIjLBL1dSz4NNw~~ 3.JPG|Windmill in box NIBSFS.jpg|Sodor Fire Station in box FlyingScotsmanBox.jpg|Flying Scotsman in box 10YrsInAmericaThomasSet.jpg 1992 Annie NIB.jpg|Annie in Shining Time Station box 1993 Clarabel NIB.jpg|Clarabel in Shining Time Station Box WoodenEmily.JPG|Emily in 2007 box WoodenScruff.JPG|Scruff in 2011 box SmeltingYardinBox.jpg|The Smelting Yard in box HiroinBox.jpg|Hiro in 2009 box SkarloeyinBox.jpg|Skarloey in 2011 box TarTankerandFuelCarinBox.jpg|Tar Tanker and Sodor Fuel Tanker in 2011 box SodorCelebrationCabooseinBox.jpg CoalHopperFigure8SetinBox.jpg|Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set in box SodorCementWorks.jpg|The Sodor Cement Works in box ThomasatSeainBox.jpg|Thomas at Sea in Box WT-F8S-CB.png|The Water Tower Figure 8 Set in box STH-F8S-CB.png|The Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set in box. T&BttRS-Box.png|Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set in box Woodenexpansionbridge.jpg|Expansion Bridge in box Smdd.jpg|Sawmill with Dumping Depot in box Sawmill Log Car.jpg|Sawmill Log Car in box Wooden sawmill logs.jpg StackingRisersBox.png|Stacking Risers in box woodenkevininbox.JPG|Kevin in box woodennorman.JPG|Norman in box woodenladyinbox.JPG|Lady in box Talkinggordon.jpg|Talking Gordon earlyengineersjames.jpg|Early Engineers Series James in box Thomas-friends-wooden-railway-edward-the-great-set 260725201141.jpg|Edward the Great Set in box earlyengineersrocknrollquarrybox.jpg|Early Engineers Rock 'n' Roll Quarry box stormonsodorset.JPG|Storm on Sodor Set box talkinggreatdiscoveryset.jpg|Talking Railway Series The Great Discovery Set box Thomasfigure8setwoodenrailway.jpg|Figure 8 Set in Box ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100PieceSetinBox.jpg Talkingjames.JPG Talkingemily.jpg Toby&Flora3CarPack.png|Toby and Flora in Box ChineseDragonNIB.jpg|Chinese Dragon in 1995 box OldRusty.jpg|Rusty in 1995 box MM Pic.png|A Factory Error Max and Monty in box C&C-F8S-Box.png|Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set in Box Thomas-SaurusRexSet.png|Thomas-saurus Rex Set in box HospitalBox.png|Rescue Hospital in box TwistandTrunBatteryPoweredSet.jpg|Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set in box TalkingPercy.jpg TalkingRailwaySeriesJames.jpg LightsandSoundsJames.jpg 60thAnniversarySet.jpg|60th Anniversary Set in box StopandGoFigure8Set.JPG|Stop and Go Figure 8 Set in box T&H-SASS.png|Thomas and Henry Steam Around Sodor Set in box Setof5TreesBox.png|Set of 5 Trees in Shining Time Station Box SeasonalTreesBox.png|Seasonal Trees in Shining Time Station Box MountainTunnelSetBox.png|Mountain Tunnel Set in box BarrelCar1998Box.png|Purple Barrel Car in 1998 box D199-1996Box.png|D199 in 1996 box MavisSTSBox.png|Mavis in Shining Time Station box Thomas'TallFriendBox.png|Thomas' Tall Friend in box Twrnewboxrustywithcunstructioncars.jpg|Rusty with Construction Cars BarnesandNoble.JPG|''Barnes and Noble'' Box Car in box TroublesomeBrakevanBox.png|Troublesome Brakevan in 1995 Box NWBrakevanbox.png|NW Brakevan in box George.png|George in 2011 box Box Gordon.png|Gordon in box Barrel Set.png|Around the Barrel Loader Set in box OrangeRumblin'BridgeBox.png|Orange Rumblin' Bridge in box OriginalLogLoaderBox.png|1997 Log Loader in box FarewellattheDocksSetBox.png|Farewell at the Docks Set in box Aroundtreeset.JPG|Around the Tree Set in box SodorBayCargoShipBox.png|Sodor Bay Cargo Ship in 1993 box SodorMailCoach1996Box.png|Sodor Mail Coach in 1996 box Setof5SignsBox.png|Set of 5 Signs in box TCTBS-STSBox.png|Thomas Comes to Breakfast Set in Shining Time Station box Thomas&TobySetBox.png|Thomas and Toby Set in box 4-in-1MountainCrossingBox.png|Four in One Mountain Crossing in box TheManinTheHillsSetBox.png|The Man in the Hills Set in box SodorScrub&ShineBox.png|Sodor Scrub and Shine in box OC-A&B-DOTDBox.png|Oil-covered Iron Arry and Oil-covered Iron Bert in Day of the Diesels box DayoftheDieselsMysteryBox.png|Day of the Diesels Mystery Box HenriettaShiningTimeStationBox.png|Henrietta in Shining Time Station box GristmillinBox.png|Gristmill in box TidmouthMilkTanker1996box.png|Tidmouth Milk Tanker in 1996 box MrJolly'sChocolateFactoryBox.png|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory in box S&tps.png|Skarloey and the Puppet Show 3-car pack in box ThomasattheZooSetBox.png|Thomas at the Zoo Set in box KB-F8S-Box.png|Knapford Bridge Figure 8 Set in box CF8S-WET-Box.png|Conductor's Figure 8 Set with Extra Track in box R&TD-EP-Box.png|Rheneas and the Dinosaur Expansion Pack in box GMMS-Box.png|Gold Mine Mountain Set in box 5CEP-Box.png|5-Car Engine Pack in box R&RRP-Box.png|Road & Rails Rescue Pack in box ArchedStoneBridgeBox1.png|Arched Stone Bridge in Pre-2001 box ArchedStoneBridgeBox2.png|Arched Stone Bridge in Post-2001 box OvalSetBox.png|Oval Set in box S&GOS-Box.png|Speak & Greet Oval Set in box CTW2WS.png|Cross Track With 2 Warning Signs in box THAW-5CP-Box.png|Hard At Work-5 Car Value Pack in box SodorLineCabooseBox.png|Sodor Line Caboose in old-style box 22PieceStarterSet.png|22 Piece Starter Set in box Donald-STS-Box.png|Donald in Shining Time Station box CSCT-Box.png|Crosby Station Cargo Truck in box CuldeeBox.png|Old-style Culdee in 1996 box Culdeewithboxcar.jpg|Old-Style Culdee with Box car in box DTAP-Box.png|Deluxe Track Accessory Pack in box HT-WCT.png|Holiday Thomas in box OS-BT-1994-Box.png|Old-style Breakdown Train in 1994 box SCCC-1997-Box.png|Sodor China Clay Cars in 1997 box Fred-1997-Box.png|Fred Pelhay in 1997 box TT&FT-1994-Box.png|Tar Tanker and Fuel Tanker in 1994 box T&BotF-Box.png|Toby and Bash on the Farm in box SodorRailwayRepairBox.png|Sodor Railway Repair in box HMDS-Box.png|Harold's Mail Delivery Set in box Twrsodorgrainmill.jpg|Sodor Grain Mill in box CircusTrain1996Box.png|Circus Train in 1996 box F&WT-F8S-Box.png|Flynn and Water Tower Figure 8 Set in box SodorAirfieldBox.png|Sodor Airfield in box Duncan1998Box.png|Duncan in 1998 box Rheneas1997Box.png|Rheneas in 1997 box OSS-Box.png|Old-style Skarloey in box Percy&ClarabelInBox.png|Percy and Clarabel in box WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Thomas and Six Flags Cargo Car in box DoubleCrossoverTrackBox.png|Double Cross-over Track in box SingleStoneTunnelBox.png|Single Stone Tunnel in box WaterRefillingTankBox.png|Water Refilling Tank in Shining Time Station box Lighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse in box ACowontheLine-STS-Box.png|A Cow on the Line Set in Shining Time Station box ATR-Box.png|Ascending Track Risers in box LBWB-Box.png|Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode in box P&PD-Box.png|Paint and Play Depot in box DeluxeWaterTowerBox.png|Deluxe Water Tower in box MountainOverpassBox.png|Mountain Overpass in box 60thAnniversaryHenryBox.png|60th Anniversary Henry in box D261-1999-Box.png|D261 in 1999 box BoCo1994Box.png|BoCo in 1994 box Duke1997Box.png|Duke in 1997 box S.C.Ruffey1996Box.png|S.C. Ruffey in 1996 box GTT-STS-Box.png|Grey Troublesome Truck in Shining Time Station box AdaJane&MabelBox.png|Ada, Jane and Mabel HolidayTunnelBox.png|Holiday Tunnel in box OrangeCargoCarBox.png|Orange Cargo Car in box B&N-CC-Box.png|Barnes and Noble Cargo Car in box SodorServiceStationBox.png|Service Station in box OilDepotBox.png|Oil Depot in box OD-WBP-Box.png|Oil Depot with bonus pack in box DW-OIB-1995-Box.png|Double Wide Old Iron Bridge in 1995 box PedestrianBridgeBox.png|Pedestrian Bridge in box SodorBayBridgeBox.png|Sodor Bay Bridge in box SBB-F8S-Box.png|Sodor Bay Bridge Figure 8 Set in box ScrapyardBox.png|Sodor Scrapyards in box Download (1).jpg|Paxton in box LiftingBridgeBox.png|Lifting Bridge in box TollBoothBridgeBox.png|Toll Booth Bridge in box SodorSuspensionBridgeBox.png|Sodor Suspension Bridge in box CrankyCGI.jpg|Cranky in 2011 box DeluxeCrankyBox.png|Deluxe Cranky in box MusicalCarouselBox.png|Musical Carousel in box CurvedViaductBox.png|Curved Viaduct in box ArchedViaductBox.png|Arched Viaduct in box TidmouthCoveredBridgeBox.png|Tidmouth Covered Bridge in box Images (5).jpg|Sidney in box Oliver1994Box.png|Oliver in 1994 box KnapfordExpressCoachBox.png|1998 Knapford Express Coach in box PercyDieselworksSetBox.png|Percy at the Dieselworks Set in box Images (7).jpg|Alfie in box Images (8).jpg|Jack in box Images (10).jpg|Max and Monty in box Download (2).jpg|D199 in box Download (3).jpg|Talking Cranky in box QuarryMineTunnelBox.png|Quarry Mine Tunnel in box QMTS-Box.png|Quarry Mine Tunnel Set in box Download (4).jpg|Stepney in box Up&AroundSodorSetBox.png|Up and Around Sodor 5-in-1 Set in box Spencer2004Box.png|Spencer in 2004 box FogCarsBox.png|Fog Cars in box RecyclingCars2002Box.png|Recycling Cars in 2002 box TealRicketyBox.png|Teal Rickety in box CookieFactoryCarsBox.png|Sodor Cookie Cars-5 Pack in box TalkingJamesinBox.jpg|Talking James in box MollyinBox.jpg|Molly in box EdwardinBox.jpg|Edward in box BatteryPoweredJamesinBox.jpg|Battery-Powered James in box WoodenDashbox.jpg|Dash in box BillyBox.png|Billy in box Stanley-TGD-Box.png|Stanley in The Great Discovery Box FergusBox.png|Fergus in box HandcarBox.png|Handcar in box CarolineBox.png|Caroline in box SpecialEngineShedBox.png|Special Engine Shed in box TW-ERS-Box.png|The Works in box LE-TCTB-Box.png|Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast pack in box ABVFG-Box.png|Limited Edition A Better View for Gordon pack in box OtTS-Box.png|Over the Track Signal in box STH-AST-Box.png|Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track in box Lorry1Box.png|Lorry 1 in box SlingBridgeWFlynnBox.png|Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn in box MikeBox.png|Mike in box BigCityEngineBox.png|Big City Engine in box Neil2000Box.png|Neil in 2000 box KellyBox.png|Kelly in box Nelson in box.jpg|Nelson in box IsobellaBox.png|Isobella in box Buzzbuzzbox1.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz Set in box 5cargiftpack.jpg|Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta in box 1999catherine.jpg|Catherine in 1999 box Ivohughold.jpg|Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars in box 1996diesel.jpg|Diesel in 1996 box 2001frank.jpg|Frank in box 1992james.jpg|James in Shining Time Station box 1996HenrysForestLogCar.jpg|Henry's Forest Log Car in box 1992edward.jpg|Edward in Shining Time Station box 1992knapford2.jpg|Knapford Express Coach in Shining Time Station box 1996germanthomas.jpg 1996germanlog.jpg 1996germanknapford.jpg BarrelLoader2.jpg|Barrel Loader in 1997 box 1992gordon.jpg|Gordon in Shining Time Station box 1992douglas.jpg|Douglas in Shining Time Station box 1992sthcar.jpg|Yellow Sir Topham Hatt's Car in 1993 Box 1992terence.jpg|Black-wheeled Terence in Shining Time Station Box HankBox.png|Hank in box 1997sirhandel.jpg|Sir Handel in 1997 box 1998express.jpg|Express Coaches in 1998 box 2000diesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 in Thomas and the Magic Railroad box 2000sploge.jpg|Dodge and Splatter in Thomas and the Magic Railroad box 2001firerescue.jpg|Fire Rescue in box 2001neilchinaclay.jpg|Neil with Green Sodor China Clay Car in box 2003sodorroadcrew.jpg|Sodor Road Crew in box 2002chocolatepercy.jpg|Chocolate Covered Percy and Sugar Box Car in box Japanese Neville.jpg NIB Chicken.JPG Handcar2010Box.jpg 1994caboose.jpg 1994knapfordcoach.jpg 1994henrietta.jpg 1994crosby.jpg 1994duck.jpg 1994daisy.jpg 1994clarabel.jpg 1994ben.jpg 2000thediesel.jpg 2000petersam.jpg 2000oliver.jpg 2000neil.jpg 2001golddomejames.jpg 2000daisy.jpg 2000annie.jpg 2000toby.jpg 2000ben.jpg 1999clarabel.jpg 1999ben.jpg 1999chinaclay.jpg 1999logcar.jpg Castle.jpg 1999flyingscotsman.jpg 1994bertie.jpg|Bertie in 1994 box 2001SodorAirfieldSet.jpg|Sodor Airfield Set in box 2001ConductorsShed.jpg|Conductor's Shed in box 2001TreesontheTrack.jpg|Trees on the Track in box 2001WellsworthStation.jpg|Wellsworth Station in box 2000MuffleMountainSet.jpg|Muffle Mountain Set in box 2000SwitchTower.jpg|Switch Tower in box 2001watertower.jpg|Water Tower in box 1997ADayattheWorksSet.jpg|A Day At The Works Set in box 1997SodorCargoCrane.jpg|Sodor Cargo Crane in 1997 box 1997MountainTunnel.jpg|Mountain Tunnel in 1997 box 1996RoundAboutActionTurntable.jpg|1996 Round-About Action Turntable in box 1996Windmill2.jpg|Windmill in 1996 box 1996Special8inTurntavle.jpg|8-inch Turntable in 1996 box 1994EllsbridgePlatformUK.jpg|Elsbridge Platform in 1994 box 2001ButchBox.png|2001 Butch in box 2011ButchBox.png|2011 Butch in box RheneasRockCrusherBox.png|Rheneas with Rock Crusher Cars in box WoodenRailwaySteamiesvs.Dieselsbox.jpg DieselFuelDepotBox.png|Diesel Fuel Depot in box Stepney.jpg|Stepney with Museum Cars in box Harvey2003Box.png|Harvey in 2003 box Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway Toy set - Haunted Mine Tunnel Percy the tank engine toy box back-1-.jpg Island of Sodor James and Thomas the train Wooden Railway a Day at the Wharf set Colin the crane toy-1-.jpg|A Day at the Wharf Set in box 2011haroldold.jpg 2011james.jpg 2011edward.jpg 2011whiff.jpg 2011stanley.jpg 2009dairy.jpg 2011smudger.jpg 2011proteus.jpg 2011oliver.jpg 2011musiccaboose.jpg 2011mudcoveredthomas.jpg Elizabeth2003Box.png|Elizabeth in 2003 box Thomas fa kezdo szett wr 4786 LRG-1-.jpg LgTWR-LC98024-1-.jpg LC-99957 1-1-.jpg Kaw47337 1-1-.jpg 108782918-260x260-0-0 thomas+and+friends+thomas+wooden+railway+early+eng-1-.jpg WhiffGarbageCarsBox.jpg|Whiff and the Garbage Cars in box DashJobi.jpg|Dash and the Jobi Wood Car in box FerdinandBox.jpg|Ferdinand in Misty Island Rescue box Thumper2002Box.png|Thumper in 2002 box BoulderMountainSetBox.png|Boulder Mountain Set in box CoalLoaderBox.png|Coal Loader in box STH&Friends-STSBox.png|Sir Topham Hatt, One Workman, and Two Engineers in Shining Time Station box 2001OvertheTrackSignal.jpg OtTS-Box.png 2000bertram.jpg FarewellattheDocksSetBox.png CargoTransferBox.png|Cargo Transfer in box SodorFireCrewBox.png|Sodor Fire Crew in box Bulgy2003Box.png|Bulgy in 2003 box PatchworkHiroBox.png|Patchwork Hiro in box ﻿ Category:Divisions of Brand